Never Letting Go
by greatbeliebers
Summary: Jess is just a regular 15-year old girl who happens to be best friends with Justin Bieber. Jess ends up joining Justin on his My World Tour, but does this change the way they feel about each other? Do they fall in love again?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Never Letting Go

**Jess- **

Don't you just love waking up on a Saturday morning in the hot Atlanta sun by your 13 year old sister yelling at you because you apparently stole her favorite shirt? Well this is how I woke up. It's the day before I go on tour with my best friend for 16 years. I can already tell today will be stressful since I have to pack a month's worth of clothes. Packing is never really my thing; I over pack way too much. Even when I stay one night at a friend's house it looks like I packed for a week. So how in the world am I going to pack clothes for a month?

When my sister, Bailey, finally stopped yelling at me for "stealing" her shirt, I started to fall asleep again, until my iPhone started buzzing. I looked at my phone and it was my mom calling.

"_Hello?" _I said. You could tell by my voice that I had just woken up.

"_**Hey sweetie, are you up yet? It's almost noon and you haven't started packing. Your flight leaves tomorrow morning so you need to be packed and ready by tonight." **_

I sighed and cleared my throat. _"I'm up now and yes I know. Hopefully Bailey and Morgan will help me pack. Where are you?"_

"_**At Mrs. Sandi's house helping her and Caitlin with something. I'll be home in an hour or so. Get up and start packing. Oh, and don't forget to check and see when cheer camp starts."**_

"_Alright, I will. And okay, I think it starts in the middle of August though. Well love you, bye." _I hung up before she could reply.

I got out of bed and stood there in front of my window. I could barely walk because of how dizzy I was. When I wasn't dizzy anymore I walked over to my bathroom, brushed my teeth, and got in the shower.

When I got out of the shower, I put my jean shorts on and a white spaghetti strapped tank on and then brushed my hair out and blow dried it. My dark brown hair was very long and it went down to my ribs so it usually takes me 15 minutes to blow dry it. Mostly everyone says I have what people call "true beauty" so I don't usually wear makeup, but I went ahead and put a little blush on and some light pink lip gloss. When I was done I went down the hall and into the living room. I didn't feel like eating or packing so I just laid there with my little sister Bailey and little brother Zach watching a movie.

It was pretty silent until my phone broke the silence. I checked to see who was calling and it was Justin.

"_Hello?" _I started twirling my hair. I don't know why but every time I talk to Justin I always twirl it.

"**Hey Jess. When is your flight supposed to land here in L.A?" **Justin said excitingly. He seemed pretty excited that my little brother and I were joining him on his tour. He wanted Bailey to come, too but she gets car sick way too easily.

"_Umm I think like at 8 or 9 in the morning. Why?" _

"**Just wondering. My mom wanted to know so we could know what time to be there when you guys land. Can't wait to see you Jess! I'll let you go so you can start packing." **

"_Can't wait either!" _I laughed. _"Talk to you later."_ Then I hung up.

I don't know how I'll cope being in the same bus with Justin. Yeah, he's my best friend and we do everything together and he treats me like his little sister, but it'll still feel weird. We dated once and it lasted for 4 years, but we broke up when he started getting "big" in the fame. I don't think I'm over him. I mean, he was my first love and we broke up a year ago, but I still don't think I'm over him. I need to get over him though because he's completely over me and only sees me as his friend.

I broke from my trance about Justin and got up from the couch. When I walked away I turned around and told Bailey and Zach, "I'm gonna start packing." They both nodded and continued watching the movie. I can't pack by myself so I invited my best friend Morgan over to help me. I've always been so jealous of her. She's so skinny and has beautiful brown hair. She's very popular at school and I'm just her best friend. I'm not considered "popular" at my school I guess, but I don't really care.

I packed about one week's worth of clothes by the time Morgan got here. She, Bailey, and I were all packing my clothes and we got side tracked here and there gossiping about girls from school or just going on and on about how hot Taylor Lautner is. By the time we were finished we were starving. I hadn't eaten all day and it was already dinner time.

"Guys let's take a break. I'm starving, what about ya'll?" I said while getting up and heading for the door. My room was a mess with clothes to pack everywhere in sight.

"Yes! I could really eat a Big Mac. Can we go to McDonalds?" Bailey said in a begging way.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind eating that either, what about you Jess?" Morgan never ate fast food, but this time she did so that showed me that she was starving just as much as I was.

"Okay let's go." We left my room and I put on my flip flops that were by the door and got into Morgan's Mercedes and left for McDonalds. I'm still 15 and won't turn 16 till September 4th and I can't wait. No more depending on my parents to take me places!

We got to McDonalds, ordered our food, and then left. I was so thirsty I drank all of my iced tea before we even got to the house.

We sat at the table for about an hour just chatting about random things and eating. Morgan brought up a few times about what all I'm going to do while I'm on tour with Justin. I don't really know what I'll do. What all is there to do?

"Wait, isn't your brother going with you on tour with him? Didn't he have to pack?" Morgan said pointing towards his room.

Crap. I totally forgot about him. I hope he didn't have any trouble packing and didn't need my help.

"Hopefully he doesn't need my help. He's just a boy he shouldn't have trouble packing." I ate the last piece of my chicken nuggets and threw away my bag. After Bailey and Morgan were done eating we went upstairs into the lounge area and we all got onto our Twitter accounts.

Morgan had a Twitter, but she kept it private. She saw how people get when I and Caitlin made one and everyone went crazy because they heard we were close friends to Justin. Bailey has one, too but it's not as big as mine. I got on mine for about three minutes and tweeted a few fans. After that I went and looked at Justin's page. He tweeted something about how he was excited me and my brother were joining him on tour. It never really bothered me when he'd tweet me like how it would if he tweeted a fan. They flip out about that kind of stuff. Once we were done checking our Twitters we got off and just laid down and watched our favorite movie, Mean Girls.

After the movie Morgan left, my mom came home from the Beadles' house where she was at for the longest time, I packed little things and then the family and I just laid down in the living room relaxing.

"So are you two finished packing?" my mom looked at me and Zach.

"Yes." We both said in unison.

"Well you two better head to bed. Ya'll have to wake up early tomorrow. Say your goodbyes to the dogs, Bailey, and Dad then go to bed."

Both Zach and I said our goodbyes to the dogs, Bailey, and Dad who was sound asleep on the couch and wouldn't remember us saying goodbye, and then went to bed.

When I got to my room I got on my laptop and checked my FaceBook. I had a few friend requests from crazy Justin Bieber fans that figured out my FaceBook, a few notifications, and a new message. I checked everything and then logged off. I changed into my striped black and white pajama pants and into a neon blue church t-shirt and headed to bed. Boy was tomorrow going to be a long day.


	2. Chapter 2

**Justin- **

I woke up a little too early this morning. I couldn't sleep because I was too excited about getting to see Jess. Oh yeah and Zach. I kind of wish Zach wasn't coming. All I wanted was for Jess to come and I finally get to spend time with her. You think I'm crazy because I'm still in love with her. I need to move on because she's completely over me and we broke up a year ago, but the years we were together were the best years of my life. She was the perfect girl for me. She always made me laugh, she has the most beautiful smile ever, her laugh is so cute, and she's just… perfect. Gosh Justin, snap back to reality. She's over you and you and she will never be together. I think…

I got out of bed and put on a white t-shirt and pajama pants and got ready. I was going to see Jess for the first time in a long time. I don't know why, but I felt like I needed to look perfect for her. She's always looking beautiful and whenever I'm with her I look like the ugliest person ever compared to her.

When I got out of the shower I put my black jeans on and a black tee and some black vans. This was my signature style that made the ladies swoon. All these ladies I can get and all I want is Jess. What's with me? I blow dried my hair and flipped it a few times, put on my favorite cologne and I was ready to go. When I got down to the hotel lobby I saw my mom waiting there for me to get in the car. She was talking to Kenny so I just stood there and waited.

They were talking for the longest time so I decided to text Jess.

"Hey jess whats goin on?"

"Hey Justin :) about to take off, haha. I'll text you when we land. Byeeee :)"

"Bye.. luv ya"

I've always wanted to tell her "I love you" but I'm afraid that if I did, she wouldn't feel the same way.

My mom and Kenny were still chatting about who knows what so I just started looking thru pictures on my phone. There were so many from just friends like Ryan, Christian, and Alfredo to just taking random pictures of things we see in different cities. Then I came across one of my favorite pictures. It was a picture of me and Jess in Paris. Her family and she went to Paris the same time I did and we got to hang out a lot. We took the picture on top of the Eiffel Tower and that was one of the best nights ever. I stared at the picture until my mom shook my shoulder and said something.

"Justin, are you ready to go?" She started walking away.

"Yeah mom, let's go." I started getting butterflies in my stomach. Two hours until I see Jess. Two hours until I hug the girl I'm not over yet. Two hours. Two hours. Two hours I repeated to myself.

I flipped my hair a few times and walked out of the hotel and into the car. The car ride to the LAX airport was about 30 minutes long so the ride there me, Ryan G, and Dan all joked around talking like the guys we were, playing I Spy like little kids, and just talking about tour. We ended up falling asleep by the time we got to the airport.

"Justin, hunny, we're here. Get out of the car." My mom tapped my leg and I woke up. I must've fallen asleep hard because I was the last one in the car and everyone was already walking into the airport.

I got out of the car and stretched. Only one hour until I see Jess. Now what was I going to do for an hour in an airport? I'm sure I could find something. I walked inside and saw my mom, Kenny, Ryan, and Dan all walking to the Starbucks. I was pretty tired so I got some coffee, too.

When we had all ordered and got our coffee, we walked towards the gate where Jess and Zach would be coming out from when they land. We sat there for about 15 minutes talking and waiting until I was about bored to tears. There was only 20 minutes until their flight would land. I tried to find something to do until I figured out something.

"Hey man, don't we have the skateboards in the back of the van?" I looked at Ryan.

"Yeah I think we do… Why?" He looked confused.

"I'm gonna go skateboard until they get here." Ryan gave me the keys to the van and I went to go get my skateboard. I needed time to myself to prepare for Jess. I had no idea what I was gonna do or say when she got here. Maybe I could just ignore her and be excited that Zach was here. Or would that be rude?

I skated up and down the airport for about 10 minutes until a group of girls spotted me. They all attacked me asking for autographs and pictures. There were a few decent looking girls, there was even a girl that looked exactly like Jess, but none of them looked as good as Jess does. A few of the girls started pushing so Kenny had to come over and tell the girls to back away. I felt bad for the girls because they didn't get anything, but I had to go away.

We got back to our seats in front of the gates where Jess and Zach would be at and sat down.

"How was skating?" My mom smiled at me as she asked.

"Pretty good. Just ready for uh.. Zach to be here." I flipped my hair.

"Wait, what about Jess? You're not excited for her to be here?" I looked away and tapped my leg.

"Uh… Yeah… I guess I am…" My mom looked at me confused, but then just turned away.

The lady at the desk announced that the plane from Atlanta, GA to LAX Airport would land in 5 minutes. 5 Minutes. 5 minutes and I'll be seeing Jess. 5 minutes and I'll be getting to see her beautiful face and smile that made fall in love. 5 minutes…

I started getting really nervous and anxious and would not stop tapping my leg. Everyone was looking at me like I was sick and honestly, I felt like I was. I felt like I was about to pass out from all of the nerves in my stomach. I've never been this nervous. A show with a crowd of 70,000 people couldn't get me this nervous. Why am I so nervous? It's just a girl!

I about fainted when the lady at the desk announced that Jess's plane had landed. Any moment now she would be walking out of the gate's doors and smiling at me. Any moment I will be fainting. We all got up and walked closer to the gates waiting for them to walk out. It took about a minute or two until they finally came out. First it was Zach. He walked over to us and I gave him a big hug.

"Good to see you man! How's it been? How was the plane ride? Where's Jess?" It all came out so fast I doubt he understood me.

"Pretty good! It's good to see you to! And she was right behind me, but-" he stopped what he was saying when he saw the blank look at my face. I was looking behind him. The girl behind him. The beautiful, stunning, and sexy girl that was behind him.

It was Jess. She was looking absolutely amazing in her ripped skinny jeans and her white tank top and blue jean jacket. She's so tan, gosh was I starstruck. Her eyes met mine and we stared at each other for what seems to be hours. She started walking towards me and I'm pretty sure my jaw dropped. She laughed her funny, cute giggle but walked past me. Why didn't she hug me? Why didn't she say anything to me? Well I'm disappointed…

I looked behind me to see where she was going. She went to greet my mom and Kenny and told them how the trip was. All I could see was the back of her and I just had to. I kept telling myself not to, but I had to check her out. I looked her up and down a million times and I got excited. Gosh, Justin. Her hair got longer and darker. How is her brown hair so beautiful?

I was just starring at them talking and then mom, Ryan, Dan and Zach walked away. But Jessica didn't. She just waved them goodbye and turned around. I smiled my big smile when she did. She was smiling, too and ran towards me. She jumped in my arms and I held on to her as tight as I could. I spun her around so many times until I got dizzy. Her hair smelt so good when I was holding her. I played with a few strands of her hair and whispered in her ear.

"I'm so happy you're here." I smiled and I could tell she smiled back. I let her down but we were still hugging.

"Me too." She said back. This might be the greatest summer ever. We released from the hug and just stared into each other's eyes. Usually this would be awkward, but it wasn't for us. We were so happy to see each other and I didn't want to ever leave her. My mouth started to open to say something, but I couldn't. She laughed when she saw me try and say something. Gosh was her laugh to die for.

"How've you been?" She giggled and locked arms with me as we walked away. Would it be weird to intertwine my fingers with hers? I shouldn't try. We're just friends.

"Pretty great now that you're here." I shook my hair and smiled my smile that made girls swoon. I could tell she liked that because she started blushing.

"That's good…" she looked away smiling. This girl was beautiful. I loved everything about her. I wish she felt the same way about me.

On our way back to the van we talked about what life's been for the months we've been apart. I told her about how the screaming fans were getting into my personal life, she told me how many girls were hating on her and about how she can finally start her tumbling again. She had to quit because her knee was messed up and she had to get surgery a few months back. I could talk to her about everything, really. She didn't mind my cussing, and I didn't mind her talking about other guys, even though I wish they were me. She told me something interesting about Caitlin, but I'm not going to repeat it.

We got to the van and I helped her put her stuff in the van and we got into the car. I sat by the window and she sat in the middle of me and Zach. Our arms were still locked and it stayed that way the whole ride back to the arena where the concert was tonight.

When we got to the arena fans were already starting to line up. We secretly got backstage and I led Jess and Zach into the dressing room.

"Z you can put your stuff here and Jess you can put in right there." I pointed to the places where they could put their stuff. I walked out of the dressing room and out to the stage to do sound check and talk to some fans. There were a lot of girls here, but none of them seemed to be my type. I noticed one girl in the whole crowd though. It looked like the girl from BieberSoCal on Twitter. I motioned Kenny to tell Scooter that I wanted to meet her.

After sound check was done I got off stage and went to the VIP room to meet some fans. Jess was in that room, too talking to the girl from BieberSoCal. It looked like they were getting along because they were laughing and smiling.

"Hey, are you BieberSoCal?" I walked over to the girls smiling. I made the girl swoon.

"Yes…Uh..Hi." She smiled and laughed.

"It's cool to meet you!" I hugged her and we took a picture. After I was done meeting the fans I went to do the meet and greet. It went by pretty fast for everyone else, but it went by very slow for me. I just wanted to be with Jess and talk to her and chill. When I'm with her everything in the world was perfect. I could finally be myself and we always had a great time.

During the concert Jess was on the side the whole time laughing and enjoying the show.  
I motioned her a few times saying "how you doin" and winking just to flirt. I hope she got the signs that I still liked her. There were times when her and my friend Ryan Butler would make fun of me and almost make me laugh in the middle of the song.

When I started singing OLLG I brought a girl on stage and sang to her. I looked over at Jess and she didn't seem like she was enjoying it. I wonder why? Possibly jealousy? But I thought she was over me…

After the concert I ran off stage and went straight for a water bottle. I was so exhausted, but I still wanted to talk to Jess. Everyone told me "good job jb!" and "great show!" and I said my thank you's and cooled down. Sean and I played a few rounds of NBA on the XBOX and once we were done, I won and Sean walked away after being defeated. I pwned him every time! I didn't even notice Jess was sitting next to me laughing until I turned around and started laughing.

"What are you laughing at?" I said with a confused face.

"Nothing… You think you're better than everyone at that game and it's funny!" she giggled again and twirled her hair.

"What, are you saying you can beat me at it?" I gave her a surprised look and winked.

"I don't know am I?" she winked back.

I stood up and so did she to where we were face to face. I got closer and looked into her eyes. Our faces were inches apart and I could feel her breathing. I laughed and said, "is that a challenge?" I winked at her again.

"Oh you're on!" She laughed and got the control off of the couch. We played one game and at the very end, she beat me by one point. She started dancing around in victory and getting in my face saying she won. Wow. She actually beat me. She's so sexy. Now I really was falling hard for her. She stopped cheering and looked at me confused.

"What?" she said.

"Nothing… I'm just surprised you actually beat me…" I trailed off.

"You're sad that a girl beat you?" She made a frown face. Can she stop being so sexy?

"No!" I stood up and got in her face again. "I can beat you, I just let you win…" I smiled.

"You so didn't. I beat you fair and square!" she laughed and tried to walk away, but I grabbed her arm and pulled her closer to me again. She just stared into my eyes confused as to what was I doing, but I just stared into her eyes. I knew what I wanted to do and I wanted to do it so bad, but I didn't know if she wanted to, too. I cupped her face in my left hand and pulled her closer to me. She leaned in and so did I. Moments before we were about to kiss, someone knocked on the door and she jumped back.


End file.
